


Руководство к действию

by Enloquecerus



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, altair being altair, Римминг
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enloquecerus/pseuds/Enloquecerus
Summary: Давным-давно юные Малик и Альтаир обнаружили дневник их идейного предка — Хайсама. Если бы они могли лично выразить ему благодарность, то сделали бы это.
Relationships: AltMal - Relationship, Maltair - Relationship, альтмал, мальтаир
Kudos: 6





	Руководство к действию

**Author's Note:**

> Идея принадлежит моему бро, который сжег дотла мой райтблок своими идеями.

_ «...помимо искусства войны и красноречия, северные мужи в совершенстве овладели искусством любви. Я говорю о той любви, которая даже в самые спокойные и мирные минуты заставляет кипеть кровь, рождает самые непотребные мысли, занимающие голову в минуты бодрствования и крадущие драгоценное время сна. К счастью, мне удалось вкусить плоды этого искусства, а не довольствоваться красочным, но всё же описанием в забытых дневниках, ветхих рукописях и непристойных книгах...» _

Альтаир заулыбался совершенно неприлично, прокручивая в голове выученные назубок строки из дневника Незримого прошлых веков. Рукопись была действительно ветхая, до непристойной книги не дотягивала только размером, но будоражащими воображение описаниями изобиловала каждая сохранившаяся страница. Дневник стал их с Маликом настольной книгой с самых юных лет, с того момента, когда они обнаружили эротический талмуд в глубинах крепости Масиафа. Иллюстрации были ни к чему — предка было приятно читать и так, а недостатком воображения ни Малик, ни Альтаир не страдали. Впрочем, теорией дневник служил им ещё долго и пригодился на практике только после череды несчастий.

_ «...холодный север порождает горячих людей, в этом я убедился сам. Все заветы, запреты, долгие лекции о греховности определенных видах любви, которые заботливо вбивали в наши головы наставники, разрушил один человек, научивший меня, показавший мне, что грех существовал только в головах наставников и их наставников. Мой мир расширился до немыслимых размеров благодаря путешествию в Англию. Здешний неприветливый холод не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, какое тепло подарила мне эта любовь...» _

Эти слова очень сильно напоминали Альтаиру что-то, с чем он уже имел дело. Конечно, ему не пришлось ехать за чувствами чёрт пойми куда — здесь ему повезло больше, чем предку. Переступи порог бюро, и ты уже в объятиях человека, с которым и не думал помириться в этой жизни.

Малик, к слову, не позволял мыслям праздно шататься по воображаемым страницам древнего дневника, по крайней мере, в данный момент. Донесениям не было ни конца ни края. Альтаир проваливался в полудрему под монотонный скрип пера, и в этом состоянии образы северной любви оживали и начинали шептать непотребства ему на ухо. Помогал и гашиш в кальяне рядом, и полумрак, который не могли разбавить свечи со стола Малика, и любезный автор дневника, так щедро поделившийся опытом с потомками.

_ «...одну из манипуляций я не могу описать без стыда, даже когда дело касается обыкновенной бумаги, не говоря уже о том, чтобы рассказать кому-нибудь об этом, будучи в здравом уме. Помимо любопытных поз и ласк, север научил меня пользоваться языком не по его прямому назначению...» _

Альтаир разомлел настолько, что не удержался от смеха. Эта часть дневника всегда казалась ему чем-то непостижимым. Малик повернул голову на смех, но промолчал и продолжил писать.

_ «...особенно интересно то, что ласка применима как к женскому, так и к мужскому телу...» _

— Что у тебя в голове, Альтаир?

Малик всё же заинтересовался настолько, чтобы отложить перо и показаться в дверном проёме.

— Помнишь дневник Хайсама? Посмотри на меня. Помнишь?

— Если ты собрался цитировать его бесценный труд прямо сейчас, то я зря потеряю время, слушая тебя.

— Помнишь те страницы, про…

Малик развернулся и снова занял место за стойкой.

— Ты вряд ли поверишь, но страницы донесений от безграмотных новичков меня сейчас интересуют куда больше.

Куча подушек под оплетенной зеленью деревянной решеткой тяжело вздохнула. Альтаир давно смирился с тем, что в теории Малику равных нет, но вот в практике — пожалуй, здесь он мог посоревноваться с даи. Не уточняя, конечно, в какой именно области. Но Малик должен был вспомнить! И наверняка вспомнил, раз так быстро отвёл взгляд, а это значит, что действовать можно и нужно.

Альтаир, уже порядком накуренный и возбужденный, оторвался от подушек и с грацией желторотого орлёнка, собрав по пути все углы, скользнул за стойку к Малику. Нечаянный тактический манёвр удался — Малик слишком сильно устал, чтобы делать ещё замечания, а потому даже не посмотрел на ужас ночи без капюшона, подбирающийся к нему сзади. Альтаир вполне закономерно прилип к нему со спины, требуя внимания, заполз пальцами всюду, куда не следует, а потом почему-то опустился на колени. Рука Малика уже оказалась в хватке, другой рукой Альтаир слишком ловко для выдувшего кальян в одиночку стянул, отвёл и убрал всё, что могло помешать и медленно провел языком по открывшейся ягодице.

Малик дёргаться не стал — мало ли Альтаир перепутал перед и зад.

Но когда Альтаир прижал его грудью к стойке и всей кипе бумаг, а потом попросил «Постой так», Малик начал задумываться.

_ «…напряженным кончиком языка. По всей видимости, у мужчин эта область обладает похожей, как и у женщин, чувствительностью, иначе я, боюсь, никак не смогу объяснить и оправдать звуки, которые издавал в ту ночь...» _

Альтаир почему-то не сомневался, что у Малика «эта область» обладала такой же чувствительностью. Судя по сдавленным стонам сверху, он не ошибался.

_ «...теперь, когда перестала кружиться голова и я могу перенести всё ещё яркие воспоминания на бумагу (эти воспоминания, похоже, моя любовь будет освежать каждую ночь), я могу поделиться впечатлениями принимающей стороны...» _

Принимающая сторона, тем временем, высвободила руку, чтобы зажать рот. Альтаир получил карт-бланш на всё, что только могло прийти в его подпитанный гашишем и фантазиями мозг. Он дал Малику небольшую передышку, провел ладонями по напряженным бедрам, вниз — по икрам, расцеловал поясницу, слушая, как тяжело дышит Малик сквозь стиснутые зубы и тихонько царапает стойку. И набросился снова, языком, губами, иногда — зубами, всё для того, чтобы Малик не молчал, как бы ни старался.

Ещё были свежи воспоминания о том, как Малик впервые позволил Альтаиру использовать рот не только для поцелуев. Но происходящее сейчас выходило за рамки кем-то условленного и дозволенного.

Альтаир мог ещё долго просидеть так, коленями на жёстком каменном полу, сжимая огненно-горячие бедра до синяков. Малик был иного мнения — он наконец перестал царапать стойку, завел дрожащую руку назад и схватил Альтаира за волосы, чтобы прижать его крепче, подался назад, когда почувствовал, что язык безуспешно пытается протиснуться внутрь. У него был выбор — помочь себе кончить или заставить Альтаира работать на износ, пока всё не произойдет само собой, и Малик начинал думать, что выбор нужно изменить сейчас же. Альтаир мягко надавил двумя пальцами на промежность и начал массировать — что-то, чего не было ни в дневнике, ни в книгах, прочитанных им до, пришедшее в голову сиюминутно и показавшееся уместным. Звуки, которые Малик так упорно пытался не издавать, действительно были ещё те — срывающиеся стоны, прерывистое дыхание, а то и вовсе тишина, когда Малик безуспешно пытался хотя бы не скулить настолько позорно от ощущения языка между его ягодиц.

Всего-то нужно было ещё чуть-чуть, пара движений, ещё ближе, быстрее, но оргазм ускользал, только обозначившись, и Малик пытался устоять на дрожащих ногах, готовясь к следующему витку.

Донесения полетели на пол — лучше собрать их потом, чем испортить сейчас. Малик устал держать Альтаира за волосы, устал стоять, устал ловить ускользающую кульминацию за хвост, его стоны, хоть и тихие, больше напоминали мольбу. Альтаир отстранился вовсе, слегка подул на разгоряченную мокрую от слюны кожу — Малик ахнул и дернулся вперед.

— Напишешь об этом в своём дневнике?

— Займи свой язык чем-нибудь полезным, — прошипел Малик в ответ.

И Альтаир с радостью внял.

Он сразу заметил, как Малик напрягся, как резко вдохнул и перестал дышать — язык заскользил проворнее, снова попытался забраться вглубь. Альтаир прижался ртом покрепче, уже не совсем понимая, на какие ещё ухищрения ему пойти, но Малику было достаточно и этого — стойка скрипнула под весом его вздрогнувшего тела, в песок на каменном полу брызнула сперма. Альтаир изумленно уставился на неё. Удивляться было чему — Малику впервые удалось кончить не прикасаясь к себе, и теперь Альтаир считал это (и, по правде говоря, будет считать до самой смерти) своим личным достижением. И теперь наверняка будет вспоминать это при каждом удобном случае. И, конечно, пытаться повторить.

Малику, однако, сейчас было не до того. Он потянулся рукой вниз, пережал ствол у основания и сдвинул кулак к головке и обратно, лениво, бессмысленно, ещё не совсем осознавая себя. Альтаир поднялся, поправил на Малике одежду и отвёл его, совершенно не сопротивляющегося, к подушкам.

— Знаешь, я вспомнил ещё кое-что из дневника.

Малик, устроивший голову на его плече, только вздохнул.

— Не лги мне. Что бы это ни было, ты выдумал это сам.

Альтаир поцеловал его в висок.

— Ты прав.

_ fin _


End file.
